charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wander
Wander is the main protagonist of the Disney Channel/Disney XD animated series Wander Over Yonder. He is an overly-optimistic intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. His creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Background Disney Bio Wander is an optimistic, nomadic, interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be happy, and help others be happy. Physical Appearance Wander is an orange being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He is usually seen with a big floppy light green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He is always seen with a smile. Personality Wander has a very friendly, kind-hearted personality, though some find his boundless energy and optimism to be annoying, notably Lord Hater. He is also somewhat flighty and easily distracted, but always well-meaning, with a very strong moral center. Though he can be naïve, Wander is shown to be very witty and clever when he needs to be, and is capable of problem-solving on the spot and outsmarting his adversaries with little effort. Wander likes everyone he meets and always sees the good in people rather than the bad. Wander aspires to explore different worlds, try new things, and help people have fun and live free, often clashing against the tyrannical aspirations of Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs evil reign. Wander likes making people happy and jumps at the chance to help anyone out whenever he can. He and his best friend Sylvia travel leisurely all throughout the galaxy, often getting themselves into many exciting and dangerous situations. Despite Wander's very easygoing nature, there have been times where he has been pushed to his limits. For instance, he had trouble containing his self-control when his curiosity was peaked by the unknown contents of a box he was not supposed to open in "The Box". Wander is also completely unable to stop himself from helping out whenever he can, even when the help is not really wanted or needed, suggesting his need to help others is being driven by a sense of compulsion. He also gets very defensive over people has has formed attachments to, as shown in "The Toddler" when he snapped at some shoppers who insulted his and Sylvia's parenting skills, and the reckless behavior of the toddler they were looking after. His empathetic, protective nature can also make him susceptible to manipulation, as shown in "The Stray". Background Information * Craig McCracken's first sketch of Wander was drawn in the year of 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body and a different looking hat. * Wander is based off of a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. * Wander's trademark hat closely resembles the Disney character Goofy's hat. * Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. * Wander is the third Disney character to be voiced by Jack McBrayer, the first being Irving, and the second being Fix-It Felix, Jr.. Though he is the second to be voiced by him in a Disney TV series, after Irving. * He shares some similarities with Fix-It Felix, Jr. from Wreck-It Ralph: ** They speak with a Southern accent, and their voices are nearly identical (due to sharing the same voice actor). ** They're short in size, but have a big heart. ** They are usually optimistic. ** They have a tough-as-nails female as a partner. ** They like to help others. ** They have fans who consider them cute. ** They almost drown in quicksand (nesquik-sand in Felix's case). ** Both referred something happening to a physical feature of themselves as something else (Felix called his blushing "the honey glow in his cheeks", Wander called his uvula "the dangly thing in his mouth"). * Wander shares traits with Kermit the Frog of the Muppets: ** Both are kind-hearted. ** Both play a banjo. ** Both have a tough female partner (Sylvia for Wander, Miss Piggy for Kermit). ** However they're both different. Wander is tolerable and sweet to a fault, and Kermit has a sarcastic wit and can be scary when pushed too far. * In "The Fugitives", it's said that Wander doesn't know what a uvula is and refers to it as "the dangly thing in my mouth". * He uses his hat as a sleeping bag as shown in "The Prisoner", "The Box", "The Lonely Planet", and "The Night". * In "The Bad Guy", he wore a fake mustache and pretended to be a villain, whom he calls himself "Wild Wooly Wander". * The episode "The Egg" shows he is really good with caring for children. * "The Fugitives" states that helping others gives Wander a feeling that goes like this: *# Starts down in his left toe. *# Rises up through his "guttyworks" (guts). *# Makes his heart all warm and toasty. *# Floats up past his uvula (or, as he puts it, "the dangly thing in his mouth"). *# Ends at the top of his head. * He can knit sweaters, as shown in "The Pet". * He doesn't like jellyfish pie, as revealed in "The Hat". * Wander can be easily be compared to Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie series: they both play the banjo, help anyone in need, and though they mean well, they are occasionally naïve. * Wander speaks in a heavy Southern accent, and uses a lot of Southern vocabulary (eg: "Howdy, fellas!", "Hungry, little feller?", etc.). * Wander has his own background music whenever he is seen, consisting of mainly Country, Vaudeville or Bluegrass. * Wander is afraid of poisonous bugs, as shown in "The Night". * "The Lonely Planet" also revealed that Wander likes pancakes, waffles, and blueberry pie. * Wander can balance a spoon in the middle of his face where his nose should be. * Wander likes to dance, as shown in "The Fancy Party". * Wander has, on at least one occasion, ripped a door right out of a wall. This shows that he may be stronger than he looks. * Wander knows how to perform the Heimlich maneuver and CPR. * So far, he and Sylvia are the only characters to appear in every episode. * "The Gift 2: The Giftening" is the only episode so far where Wander does not speak. * He shares traits with Riley Matthews from Girl Meets World: ** They both are kind to everyone they meet. ** They both try to help everyone. ** Both have more tough partners (who are both feminine) (Sylvia for Wander, and Maya for Riley) ** Even though they both try to help everyone, they both have been told by their partners you can't solve everyone's problems (Maya said that to Riley once, and Sylvia recently said it to Wander recently in an recent episode entitled "The Helper". * He is the first disney alien to wear a hat. * He is the first disney alien not to be short-tempered and agrue others. Credit *Disney Wikia Category:Disney characters Category:TV characters Category:Disney Channel Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Orange Category:Energetic characters Category:Happy characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Characters wear hat